Games
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: While playing a board game, Dean discovers something about Castiel and Meg's relationship.


A/N: While not a direct sequel to Checkers, this takes place in the same universe. The answer of who won the checkers game is in this fic.

I do not own Monopoly.

Part of the Meg Lives Series.

Dreamwidth's 15 Kisses Community, Aquarius table, prompt #8-Oppose

* * *

Dean sipped his beer and leaned back in his chair. Sam sat next to him, and across the library table were Jody Mills and Cas. Between all of them was a Monopoly board, and everybody was getting set up.

"Pick your pieces," ordered Sam. Sam had been chosen to be the banker and was sorting through the money.

Dean automatically went for the car, while Jody took the cat, and Sam chose the hat. Dean rolled his eyes as Cas surveyed the remaining choices.

"Just pick a piece. It's not that important."

"It is to represent me," Cas replied with a smile and chose the dog.

Sam passed everyone their money, and Dean picked up the dice.

"Highest roll goes first?"

"I think we should let Cas go first since he's never played before, and go clockwise from there," Jody suggested.

Dean shrugged and handed the dice over. Picking up his beer again, he watched his friends play.

No, not friends. Family. Even Jody.

The sheriff had been in the area and they'd offered to let her stay at the bunker instead of a motel. It felt strange, but right.

Things were good in his life, in everybody's lives, and they were relaxing because of it. The angels seemed to have retreated to Heaven to deal with their own issues. Crowley was still out there, but he seemed focused on Meg, not Dean, Cas, or Sam. That was fine with Dean as long as Crowley left them alone.

It was now normal hunts, no more saving the world. How it should be.

"I do not understand. Why do I want the railroad? I thought the goal was real estate," Cas asked after a few turns, staring at the board.

"The goal is to get as much property as you can," Sam replied.

"Hey, if he doesn't want it, that's fine. Auction time," Dean said casually. He already had a railroad.

Cas narrowed his eyes and bought the railroad. Damn, he'd been too casual.

Sam went and bought New York Avenue, and then Dean landed on Community Chest and chose a card. Get Out of Jail Free. Grinning, he set it in front of him.

Next, Jody bought Kentucky Avenue, and then it was Cas' turn. Cas landed on Chance and picked a card.

"Go directly to Jail. Do not pass Go, do not collect 200 dollars." Cas frowned at the board. "What did I do wrong?"

Dean chuckled and pointed to the Jail corner. "Get going."

Cas gave Dean an unreadable look and moved his piece to the Jail.

"You didn't do anything, Cas. That's part of the game. You took a Chance," Sam said, picking up the dice.

"I see," Cas said. "I do not like these Chances. I will avoid them from now on."

It was Cas' next turn, and they were explaining that no, he could not just teleport out, he had to follow the rules, when Meg appeared in the war room. She'd been gone for several days doing who-knew-what. Something demonic, no doubt.

"Meg," Cas cried and practically jumped up from his seat. The angel hurried over to her, and Dean looked away, rolling his eyes. Jody saw this and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Meg said, her tone slightly annoyed.

Dean looked back just in time to see them kiss. He felt slightly nauseated, and whispered, "do they have to do that in public?"

"It's not public," Sam said. "It's their own home."

"Yeah, but…" He shook his head and passed the dice to Sam. "It's disgusting."

"You don't approve?" Jody asked.

Thankfully the two beings had stopped kissing and were now talking quietly. Cas gestured back to them.

"Dean?" Jody asked when he'd stayed silent. "You don't approve of Meg and Cas?"

"All right, fine. No, I don't approve of him dating her. She's a...a frikkin demon whore, okay?" he said quietly in a harsh tone.

"Dean!" Jody admonished, and he felt a strange sense of shame for a moment.

He glanced at the pair. Meg now had her arms crossed and looked pissed, and Cas was still speaking to her.

"What? It's the truth, okay?" he muttered stubbornly.

"Meg has done nothing but help us for years now," Sam whispered, rolling the dice and then buying Pacific Avenue.

"Says the guy she once possessed," Dean countered, snatching the dice up and rolling them so hard they almost fell off the table. He bought the Water Works.

"Dude, let it go."

"Never."

Jody took the dice and rolled. She bought Pennsylvania Avenue. "Yeah, but what about what Cas feels?"

"Hey, Cas! Your turn," Dean called.

Cas looked over his shoulder impatiently, and then began to lead Meg towards the dormitories. "I am in Jail. Play without me for now."

Sam shrugged and took the dice while Jody stared at Dean. Dean sighed and waited until the beings had disappeared into the dorm. "He doesn't know what he feels. The man's getting laid regularly and that has him screwed up."

At first, he'd been happy that Cas was finally getting rid of that pesky virginity. He'd thought it was a one time thing. Well, a few times in the early hours of the morning he'd gone to the bathroom and heard disturbing noises, so he knew it wasn't. If it had been anybody else, he'd be ecstatic for the man.

But it wasn't anybody else. It was a demon.

"You really don't see it, do you?" Jody asked, her tone disbelieving.

"See what?" Dean asked, impatient.

"Just...open your eyes and look," Jody said, taking a drink of her beer.

Cas and Meg returned a short while later, Meg with damp hair and different clothes. She looked annoyed but sat down next to Cas.

"Can Meg play?" the angel asked.

"We've already begun," Dean protested.

Cas shot him a narrowed eyed look.

"I don't mind, although about half the property has been bought," Sam said, sorting out and passing Meg a stack of money. Meg selected the battleship.

"I don't mind either. Welcome, Meg," Jody said with a smile.

"Thanks," Meg said, her tone a mix of sarcasm and distrust.

Dean sighed, his enjoyment of the evening ruined.

Everybody continued to play, but there was now a low level of tension. Dean considered giving up and just going to get his four hours, but he refused to give Meg the satisfaction. Finally, all the property was bought up and people were well into building houses. Dean had some nice houses on Atlantic, Ventnor, and Marvin Gardens. Cas had somehow ended up with the Boardwalk and Park Place. Sam was steadily building New York, St. James, and Tennessee, while Jody focused on Kentucky, Indiana, and Illinois. Meg had Baltic and Mediterranean.

"Dude, you can build a hotel now," Dean said, pointing to Cas' Blue properties.

"I don't wish to," Cas replied, his tone short. He'd been short with Dean ever since Meg got back, and Dean was getting tired of it.

"Why? That's the game."

"I don't want to displace the people living in the houses."

"Um, what?" Sam asked, landing on one of Jody's properties and handing over money.

"It seems wrong to remove people from their houses to build a hotel," Cas replied.

Meg hid a grin as she took a swallow of beer. "It's a game. Nobody is getting kicked out of anywhere."

Cas frowned at his rows of tiny houses.

"Just get on with it," Dean said.

"Hey, they can move in to my houses," Meg said gently, placing her hand on Cas' arm.

"They can?"

"Yeah. It's not as nice but it's right around the corner, okay?"

Cas smiled gratefully. Meg gave the angel a passing look, but it made Dean's breath catch. It wasn't a roll of her eyes or an evil glare. No, it was full of fondness and…

No. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Literally, not possible.

But he'd seen it.

Meg had given Cas a look that was full of...love.

Worse, Cas had returned it.

They were in love with each other.

Not lust, or manipulation.

Love.

Dean looked at Jody in horror, and Jody nodded, hiding her smile. Dean then looked at Sam, who raised his eyebrows and nodded.

Dean was quiet the rest of the game, his heart no longer in it. He was the first one to lose, and he didn't care. He watched the rest of the game, Sam losing next, and then Meg. Finally, Cas was declared the winner.

"It was your first time playing. How did this happen?" Jody asked.

"I am excellent at strategy," Cas said, smug. "Ask Meg."

Meg gave a short laugh. "Yeah, let's not ask Meg."

"Yeah, well, I want a rematch one day," Jody said.

"I look forward to it."

Both Sam and Meg headed off to sleep. Cas began to put the game back in its box, while Dean cleaned up empty beer bottles and bowls of potato chip and pretzel remains.

"Dean?" Cas asked quietly.

"What?"

"I do not approve of your sexual relations with prostitutes. Nor do I approve of how you use women like they're disposable, rarely caring of how they feel about your one evening relationships."

"Yeah, they're called one night stands. Is there a point to this?" Dean corrected, bewildered and annoyed.

"Yes. I have never rebuked you for your behavior because your sexual and romantic life does not concern me. As mine does not concern you."

"Is this your way of telling me to mind my own business?"

"Yes." Cas said, placing the stack of Community Chest cards in the box and closing the lid.

"Whatever. Night."

"I'm not finished." Cas said.

"What is it?"

"Regardless of your disapproval, you will treat Meg with respect. Do not call her a whore again," Cas said. His tone was not Nerd Angel, but Angel of the Lord, and Dean felt a shiver at the reminder that deep down, Cas was not one to mess with or piss off.

Damn celestial hearing. "Fine. Can I go now?"

Cas nodded and Dean left the library.

In his room, he flopped down on his bed with a sigh. He was confused about what he'd seen tonight. His brain rebelled against all of it. It went against everything he knew about demons. Demons were evil creatures, born of Hell, and without a single positive quality.

Yet, Meg had assisted them. She'd almost sacrificed her life to save Cas. She'd been living with them for over a year, and not once had she done anything demonic. Mean and mischievous, yes. Truly evil? No. Furthermore, that look... She seemed to genuinely be in love with Cas, not playing a game with him.

But she was a demon.

And Cas was an angel, yet he'd been kicked out of heaven and engaged in decidedly unangelic behaviors. Cas was basically a Fallen Angel.

Could there be such a thing as a Risen Demon?

Dean fell into a fitful sleep, his entire world view demolished.


End file.
